après Reichenbach
by Tomatofangirl
Summary: Sherlock est parti, et John essaye de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie. un chouilla de Johnlock sosu-entendu la fin. Je suis aussi nulle pour les titres que pour les résumé. Excusez moi.


AFTER REICHENBACH.

John était assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hotel. Il avait encore eu un cauchemard.

_Toujours le même._

Cela faisait 6 jours depuis l'enterrement. Et depuis, Il était constament hanté par ce rêve.

_Le même, encore et encore._

John prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de chasser les images de son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elles étaient toujours là, le moindre détail les ramenant, plus vives et violentes à chaque fois.

_La chute._

Il se met debout, forçant ses jambes à fonctionner, malgré le fait que son cerveau lui crie de rester là, sur place, et ne penser à rien.

_Surtout pas à ça._

Il traine les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, et s'asperge le visage d'eau, tentant de se sortir de cet état apathique presque constant. L'eau ne pouvait pas grand chose pour son esprit, mais ça avait le mérite de rendre son corps opérationnel. Il pouvait continuer à vivre de cette manière.

Mais le mot "vivre" ne semblait pourtant pas correspondre.

Ces derniers jours, John vivait comme un automate. Il mangeait, buvait, surtout buvait, que par necessité. Ou juste pour oublier. Même pour une fraction de seconde.

_Oublier ces images._

Quelques fois, il avait Greg au téléphone. Il s'inquiétait. Apparement beaucoup s'inquietaient. lui avait même rendu visite. Elle avait demandé à avoir plus de nouvelles, et avait également rangé la chambre un petit peu. Apparement elle était dans un état lamentable. Mais john n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il n'avait pas le coeur à ça. En fait il n'avait le coeur à rien du tout.

Aujourd'hui, Il devait rejoindre Molly au café. Il n'en avait as spécialement envie, mais elle avait insisté. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait autre chose à faire de toutes façons.

_Plus maintenant._

Il s'habille, met ses chaussures, attrape son manteau, et sort. Puis il marche. Essayant de garder son esprit net, essayant de se concentrer sur un détail futil: Le temps, le bruit. N'importe quoi.

Il arrive enfin au café. Molly est déjà là. Elle lui fait signe, et John la rejoint, prenant place à la table.

Molly lui sourit. Mais ce n'est pas son sourire habituel. C'est un sourire triste. Elle a pitié.

John se demande quand il avait commencé à remarquer ce genre de petits détails chez les autres, mais il chasse cette question aussitôt qu'elle arrive; Il savait trop bien où ses pensées le meneraient.

_Où elles le menaient toujours._

Il parle pendant un moment. Elle lui demande si ça va, lui parle de son travail, de son nouveau petit ami, elle lui fait quelques blagues plus que douteuses. Et John sourit. Il répond, il commente. Et soudain, il réalise. Peu importe à qui il parlait, ils semblaient refuser, omettre de parler de Sherlock. Il sent sa poitrine se serrer rien qu'en pensant à lui. Sherlock, son meilleur ami, l'insupportable, l'incroyable Sherlock Holmes.

Il avait disparut. Et le monde semblait déjà l'avoir oublié. Il continuait de tourner, ignorant la disparition de ce grand homme, lui qui avait une place si importante dans la vie de John. Il était parti, Et le monde de John s'était écroulé. Et john se dit que Sherlock avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il importait peu de l'astre autour duquel la Terre tournait. Le soleil pouvait bien disparaitre, John avait déjà perdu le sien.

Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que John ne disait rien, car il sent la main de Molly sur la sienne. Il relève la tête. Elle a l'air dévasté. Elle s'excuse, sans raison. Elle lui dit que Sherlock voudrait qu'il continu de vivre sa vie comme avant. Il lui répond qu'il n'est plus là pour le voir de toutes façons. Elle a l'air blessée, Mais ne dit rien.

Après une dizaines de minutes, ils se séparent. John rentre à l'hotel en passant par le parc. Il se rappelle avoir trouvé que se promener dans le parc était agréable, mais ça lui est désormais insuportable. Tout lui rappelle le passé. Il n'y avait pas un endroit de Londres que lui et Sherlock n'avait pas vu ou traversé. Chaque pas qu'il faisait ravivait des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs, mais malheureusement, ils ravivaient également son pire souvenir.

_Et il voulait juste oublier._

Il rentre à L'hotel, se rassit sur le lit. Il enfoui son visages dans ses mains. Il luttait constament contre l'envie de s'écrouler. Sa psy lui avait dit que parfois il était bien de pleurer, mais il avait l'impression que s'il se laissait aller, il ne pourrait plus revenir. Il avait constament l'impression d'être à la dérive, sans rien pour le retenir. Cependant, une partie de lui se battait pour faire surface, et c'était la seule chose qui le gardait en vie.

Il se rappellait s'être senti dépressif après être rentré d'Afghanistan. Avoir vu nombre de ses camarades bléssés, voir tués. Mais la disparition de Sherlock avait eu sur lui un impact complètement différent. Au début, il avait mit ça sur le compte de leur proximité, le fait qu'ils aient partagé un appartement, le fait qu'ils aient traversés tant d'épreuves ensembles. Mais, même en gardant ces faits à l'esprit, il lui était évident qu'il y avait autre chose. Plus qu'un sentiment de perte, un sentiment de regret. Il regrettait tellement de choses. De ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était l'homme le plus humain qu'il ait rencontré, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, et qu'il était, même s'il maintenait le contraire, L'homme le plus proche d'un héro qu'il ait jamais connu. Et il y avait une dernière chose, un élément si important, et si douloureux qu'il préférait jusqu'à en renier l'existance.

Il luttait. Mais John était un homme, et il y'a une limite à ce qu'une personne peut garder enfermer au fond de soi sans rien laisser paraitre. Et il l'avait clairement atteinte.

Pleurer le faisait se sentir vulnérable, et beaucoup diraient que ce n'est pas très masculin, mais John s'en fichait. Il avait souffert suffisament ces derniers jours et dans sa vie en général pour se le permettre.

Il se rend vite compte que sa psy avait raison: laisser échapper de la vapeur de temps en temps permettait d'allèger son esprit; Mais malheureusement, pas la douleur et le regret.

Quelques mois sont passés depuis l'enterrement. John continu de vivre. Il essaie du moins. Il a trouvé un nouveau job dans une clinique; ça lui permettait de s'occuper durant la journée.

Il rencontrait régulièrement Molly et Greg. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir-là, il avait apparement quelque chose à lui dire. A en juger par sa voix au téléphone, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

_Quelque chose en rapport avec Sherlock._

John était déjà arrivé à leur point de rendez-vous depuis cinq minutes lorsque Greg arrive. Il s'excuse de son retard, et propose de prendre un café et de s'assoir pour discuter. John accepte, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils sont assis sur un banc, buvant leur café en silence. Lestrade semble hésiter à se lancer, cherchant probablement les mots adequates. Finalement, il se tourne vers John, et prend une profonde inspiration, avant de sortir un objet de sa poche et de le tendre à John. Celui ci le prend sans rien dire.

Au début, John ne reconnait pas l'objet qu'il tient.

Il manque de le laisser tomber lorsqu'il réalise enfin de quoi il s'agit.

_Le téléphone de Sherlock._

Dans ses mains tremblantes, l'objet que Sherlock avait utilisé pour laisser sa "lettre". Le dernier objet qu'il avait touché, avant ..

Même maintenant, C'était trop dur pour John de repenser à ce moment.

A la place, il concentre toute son attention sur l'objet dans ses mains, observant dans le détail chaque fissure de l'écran, chaque rayure sur la coque, passant ses doigt sur les touches, comme pour vérifier son existance.

Il arrive à articuler un "merci" à Greg, qui se contente d'acquiescer. Des blessures enfouies réaparraissent soudain, et John ressent imédiatement l'envie d'occuper son esprit avec autre chose, et parvient à demander à Lestrade: " pourquoi maintenant". Il lui explique que l'on avait retrouvé le téléphone sur le toit, et qu'il avait été conservé comme "pièce à conviction" par la police. Seulement, l'affaire s'est vite classée, et Lestrade l'avait conservé un moment, préferant attendre avant de le lui donner.

John aurait peut-être préféré l'avoir eu plus tôt. Avoir le téléphone de Sherlock avec lui ne faisait que réouvrir des blessures qu'il avait eu du mal à refermer, même partiellement. Mais d'un autre côté, l'avoir eu avant aurait probablement fini de l'achever.

Il remercie Greg encore une fois avant que celui-ci reparte, devoir oblige. John rentre chez lui, serrant fermement le portable dans sa main. Ce téléphone avait appartenu à Sherlock. Il l'avait touché. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait touché. c'était la preuve de son existance, mais aussi de l'horrible réalité dans lequel John était enfermé depuis trop longtemps. Un cauchemard interminable, dont il n'avait qu'une envie: se réveiller.

A mi-chemin de chez lui, John s'arrête. Il serre une dernière fois le téléphone dans sa poche, et fait demi-tour. Il appelle un taxi, et donne avec difficulté sa destination: "St Bart Hospital".

Il est arrivé.

John se tient debout devant l'hopital. Il n'avait pas réussi à y revenir depuis, malgré ses efforts, il faisait toujours demi-tour au dernier moment.

_Mais plus maintenant._

Il entre dans le batiment, et arrive à accéder au niveau du toit. Il prend une dernière inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il y est enfin.

Le toit où tout s'est passé. Il aurait dû être là. Si il n'avait pas été aussi naïf, il aurait pu sauver Sherlock, mais au lieu de ça, il était parti. Il était parti, et ses derniers mots avaient étés pour le traiter de machine.

Il regretterait toujours ces mots.

Il s'avance sur le toit, essayant de s'imaginer la scène: Sherlock et Moriarty, leurs dernier combat. Moriarty se suicide, et Sherlock l'imite quelques instants plus tard, sous les yeux de John, impuissant.

Il s'arrête au rebord, regardant la rue en dessous. Il était tard, et seul quelques personnes trainaient encore dans cette rue, vacquant à leurs occupations quotidienne, ignorant tout du drame ayant prit place à cet endroit. Il ferme les yeux, la scèene se rejouant en boucle: La chute, John criant son nom, courrant vers lui, pour y découvrir son corps sans vie. Les gens l'éloignant de Sherlock, son esprit le suppliant de se réveiller.

Une brise froide souffle, et John enfonce ses main dans ses poches. Sa main droite entre en contacte avec le téléphone de Sherlock, qu'il avait presque oublié. Il le sort de sa poche, et le fixe pendant un moment, se sentant soudain furieux de ne pas avoir pu retenir Sherlock, de ne pas avoir été à ses coté dans ses derniers instants.

John presse un bouton, tentant d'allumer le téléphone. Il n'avait pas trop d'espoir, mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer.

A sa grande surprise, le portable se met en marche, et John à l'impression d'avancer dans un champ de mine psychic. Tentant de faire un pas, tout en sachant que ça pouvait le faire exploser à tout moment; C'était un sentiment identique. Le sentiment qu'en voyant le contenu du téléphone, les messages échangés, les appels, ce serait trop à supporter. Mais il y avait aussi, au fond de lui, une partie qui voulait désesperement savoir la vérité sur Sherlock Holmes. Une preuve que John avait laissé dans la vie de cet homme une trace, comme Sherlock en avait laissé dans la sienne.

L'écran affiche finallement une entrée "code pin", que John ignore pour aller directement à l'acceuil.

Il laisse presque le téléphone tomber de ses mains.

L'écran d'acceuil, contrairement à ce que John imaginé, n'était pas l'écran par défaut du téléphone. Sherlock avait changé le fond d'écran, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Une photo de John et Sherlock.

Il se rappellait parfaitement bien de cette photo. Ils avaient fêté la nouvelle année, et après un moment, John, légèrement éméché, avait demandé à Sherlock de prendre une photo avec lui. Sherlock avait d'abord refuser, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt, mais John avait insisté, et Sherlock avait cédé, à condition que la photo reste sur son portable. Il avait demandé à de prendre la photo, qui avait accepté avec plaisir.

John avait son bras sur les épaules de Sherlock, tandis que ce dernier, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, avait mis son bras autour de la taille de John, qui trop alcolisé pour être dérangé par quoique ce soit, n'avait rien dit.

John s'assoit sur le sol, adossé au rebord. Les souvenirs revenaient un par un, et il se rappellait désormais de son plus grand regret. Il avait tenté de nier, de ne pas y penser, de l'ignorer. Mais même si c'était trop tard désormais, il devait le dire, même si ça lu faisait plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure physique, même si ça ne lui apporterait rien de positif. Son plus grand regret, était de ne pas avoir pu lui dire:

-"Je t'aime".

BREAKING HEARTS AT TWO IN THE MORNING YEAH FUCK YOU ALLLLLLLL! MWAHAHAHAHHA. IT'S SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE THE 3 WORDS EXPRESSING AFFECTION TOWARD ANOTHER PERSON. LET'S JUST SAY IT NEVER HAPPENED. IT'S EMBARASSING.


End file.
